


避芳尘

by NorthDeath



Series: 念以倾心 [24]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M, 家庭伦理剧, 花吐症
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 19:10:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21086384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthDeath/pseuds/NorthDeath
Summary: 光荣属于罗隐。





	避芳尘

周显德六年，七月。  
殿前都点检赵匡胤正是意气风发时，只有一事令这位年轻的禁军统帅烦恼：  
自家谋主归德军掌书记赵普生了怪病。  
初时只是咳嗽，吃了药也不见好，反倒愈发沉重。后来竟咳出了花瓣，却是将军儿时见过一次的千叶绯，恍如心头血染就的深红。  
赵书记身体也随着症状加重不断破败下去。他的节帅看在眼里急在心头，几番寻访名医，都道此等异事闻所未闻。

后来还是与赵普有师生之谊的宰相范质开口，提及翰林学士承旨陶榖见多识广、最好怪谈，没准知道解决方法。  
赵匡胤对陶学士的印象素来不好，觉得他是趋炎附势之人，甚至嘲讽其碧眸为“一双鬼眼”。然而对他来说则平的身体最为要紧，因此还是搁下面子，备了厚礼去陶府拜访请教。  
陶翰长虽说见钱眼开，收了钱却又真能办事，当即指点道：  
“老夫想此病恐非人医所能，须花医方可。洛阳苏直苏正方先生，于此道最为圣手，江湖人称‘花太医’。老夫与他故交，这便替太尉修书一封。”  
赵太尉听着觉得有些不可思议，但此刻也只好死马当活马医，便起身向他深施一礼。  
“如此多谢先生。”

得了陶榖的信，赵匡胤就想携赵普去洛阳就医，自家掌书记却不情愿起来。  
“节帅正是紧要关头，奈何此时离京？”  
紧要关头说的是大逆之事，他二人心知肚明。  
太尉闻言有些发恼，耐着性子去握他的手，“你病成这样，我如何安心谋划？总要先治好才是。再说两京里程不过七日，举大事也不在这半月光阴。”  
则平似还想驳他，反倒先咳起来。赵匡胤一手搂着他的背帮他顺气，一手帮他揩去唇边花瓣。  
分明出自口中，却未沾染涎水，落在男人火热的手心愈显冰冷，宛如吐花之人的体温。  
不知为何教他心尖一颤。

让范老相公帮忙告假，朝事家事都料理妥当，二人便轻车简从地出发了。  
赵普病中不能骑马，赵匡胤怕他寂寞，也坐在车里相陪。开始还谈天，后来他见则平说上两句话便要咳出些花来，便不怎么敢逗他开口。于是就演变成赵普闭目养神，他的将军在一旁看书。  
赵将军本以为自己会憋得慌，但每当他心浮气躁时，扭头看见则平苍白的侧脸，就奇迹般又平静下来。  
若不是心疼赵普受罪，他都要感激这场病让二人从公务里偷来此刻共处。  
甚至开始期盼脚下道路长一些，再长一些。

行到洛阳那日，恰是七月十五中元节。  
赵匡胤知道这天是则平生辰，邸店里特地点了汤饼给他。赵普用筷子一根根挑着吃，晡食毕时白瓷碗里铺了一层绯色牡丹，倒有些诡异的艳丽。赵将军意识到自己在干嘛的时候，已经挟起片花瓣塞进了嘴里。  
清清凉凉的滋味，微苦。  
赵匡胤对上则平诧异眼神，不由干笑几声强行解释：  
“我看这花颜色甚好，倒让人食欲大开。”  
赵普弯弯眼睛。  
“毕竟是‘若教解语应倾国，任是无情亦动人’，自然好颜色。”

“我却不喜罗隐诗，穷措大不得志之气太浓。”他家节帅顺势扯开话头，“不过这两句挺好，像是……在说则平你。”  
他不知为何，竟将心底的话倒了出来。  
赵则平似笑非笑，“节帅，以为普是无情之人？”语声未落又忍不住咳，舌绽牡丹。  
“怎么会。”赵匡胤慌忙伸手揽他，“我知则平只是外冷内热，哪怕对他人无情，待我总该不同。我……我自能体认出来。”  
赵普垂下眼不去看他，“天色已不早，安歇了罢。”  
一句便将此节轻轻揭过。  
当晚他的节帅辗转反侧到天明。

翌日二人相携，到那位“花太医”苏老先生家中拜访。  
苏直果然不负陶榖所荐，取了赵普咳出的花瓣一嗅，便讲出了此病来路。  
“这花吐症虽然罕见，古书却也曾记。病根起自相思入骨，爱而不得。如果不及时救治，少则三月，多则半年，必定心力衰竭而死。若要治倒也简单，意中人一吻即可。”  
赵匡胤思索了片刻他什么意思，脸色陡然一变，“则平，你——”  
他不知道自己胸中翻腾而上的愤怒从何而来。虽说赵普向来以爱重发妻的形象示人，从未流连风月，可他爱慕旁人对自己来说应该也不是什么太难接受的事。可是只要一想到他的则平竟会对面目可憎的某人如此深情，甚至可能为其而死，赵匡胤便觉有千万虫蚁，正疯狂啮咬他的心。  
像是妒恨。

刚走出苏家大门，赵将军便克制不住暴虐的情绪，很是粗暴地拎着赵普衣领，将他抵在院墙上。  
“……那人到底姓甚名谁？”  
则平被他动作迫得又咳了好几声，抬手将衣领上的花瓣拂下去，神色看起来很是疲惫。  
“节帅不必再问。半年时间虽说有些短，属下尽力筹谋便……”  
做节帅的被他气笑了，“你就这么不想活，要撇下我去死？——则平，你死都不怕，还怕承认你爱的人是谁吗！”  
赵匡胤深吸一口气，竭力让自己的声音冷静些。  
“则平，告诉我那个人的身份。那人在天上便罢了，若在地上，我拼上这条命，也要绑来给你治病。”  
……然后我将亲手杀死这个胆敢染指你的人。

赵普突然抬脸看他。  
那双凤眼像盛满了漫天星光，浑不似平日波澜不惊的冷淡。  
“他是真龙天子，自然高居九重天阙。”清润嗓音含着若有若无的委屈，“凡夫如我，岂敢冒犯。”  
则平踮起脚，啄了一下他的唇。

这个吻轻得像场梦，稍触即离。  
“元朗如果觉得恶心，就忘掉这……”  
话音未落，赵匡胤伸臂将他拥入怀中，重重地亲了回来。年长者颤抖的唇瓣冰凉而柔软，让他想起之前含入口中的那片花。  
原来这就是我真正想要的。  
赵将军在情之一字上素来传统得很，他尊敬妻子，无伤大雅的前提下也会追逐形形色色的美人。他知晓军中始终存在的男风，不会鄙夷热衷此道的同袍，却从没想过亲自尝试。若这份爱慕来自另一个男人，赵匡胤可能真会有些恶心。  
可知道则平对他有情，甚至到相思成疾的地步——  
赵太尉竟欣喜若狂。

给赵普治病的人无论是谁都让赵匡胤如鲠在喉，除了他自己。  
他不知是从什么时候开始的。  
是则平恳求他重审盗贼时倔强的眼神吗，是则平彻夜不眠替他照顾父亲时单薄的背影吗，还是滁州城下初遇惊鸿一瞥，那个在二月春风里向他走来，恍如一捧雪的人。  
让他想要温柔地捧在手心焐热，也让他想要蛮横地敲碎那层层密结的坚冰。  
赵将军野心勃勃，一开始便看出眼前人怕是上苍特意赐下给他的瑰宝，必须牢牢捉住，决不允许他动摇半分。  
只是赵匡胤一开始以为，这不过出于逐鹿天下的需要。  
可他现在却更想将他的则平压制在身下，让他因自己的侵占崩溃哭泣，直到哑得再也发不出声。

赵普倾心于他，那再好不过。  
分明彻底掌控这个人的绝佳机会，从身到心。

一吻过后两人都有些气息不稳。  
赵匡胤轻抚怀中人脸颊，柔声道：“则平，我先前不知男人与男人也能相慕如此。如果我知道，得这病的人恐怕就不止你一个了。”  
他口气很是真挚。  
赵普却不堪重负般，避开他满含深情的眼神。  
“节帅岂会如此。”他嗓音很轻，却带着咬钉嚼铁的冷硬，“你向来是想要什么，就去拿就去抢，对天下如此，对人心亦是如此——如何真正明白何谓爱而不得的滋味。况且……”  
况且我怎么舍得教你受这相思之苦。  
但有所求，无有不应。

宋开宝八年，十月。  
官家设宴开封尹北园，群臣纵饮，相得甚欢。唯一美中不足的，便是在离御座最近的位置上，晋王偶然看到有几朵花从他兄长唇边落下来。  
赵光义很快想起二十年前赵则平那场病。  
储君一向留心医理，又对和前宰相有关的事格外关切，此刻想明白来龙去脉，竟不知是更该嘲笑，还是该叹息。  
罢宴时开封尹终究忍不住屏退左右，凑到君王身边，“二哥既有恙，可不要讳疾忌医。”  
皇帝抬手示意他坐下，倒并不奇怪胞弟如何知道此事。  
“我明白，待南唐事了，便去一趟洛阳……北汉、契丹尚在，朕总不能就这么死了。”

赵匡胤应得坦荡，倒教他不知如何接话。  
“……赵相定是乐于为君分忧的。”半晌，赵光义方挤出一句不伦不类的安慰。  
尾音未落，他便见这个钢浇铁铸般的男人握紧手中一捧雪色花朵，竟生生堕下泪来。  
“那年我问过则平，何花堪与牡丹配。”官家语声哽咽，“当时我道他是‘芍药与君为近侍’，原来不过——”  
不过是，芙蓉何处避芳尘。

此身到底，辜负秾华。


End file.
